Don't let me go
by CanadianWriter447
Summary: ¿Cuál es el precio a pagar por obtener de nuevo una libertad de la que has sido privado? ¿Compensa perder toda la recompensa obtenida al esfuerzo de tu trabajo por levantarte cada mañana con un abrazo? "Pienso que son esas personas a las cuales la vida ha golpeado fuerte, las que poseen una sensibilidad y unos valores que el resto pierde con el paso de los años" - Kate Beckett


**Y ya ven, es a días de la vuelta de nuestra gran serie cuando me animo a publicar esta historia. Una historia que toca muchos temas complejos pero reales al mismo tiempo, que por voluntad propia quise hacer más llevaderos, como el del maltrato psicológico. Es el ocasionante de la separación matrimonial en este primer capítulo. De cualquier modo, irán saliendo más temas y subtemas en cada capítulo que intentaré traerlos de un modo que no hiera sentimientos a nadie.**

**Los capítulos irán narrados en primera persona, desde la perspectiva de ambos de nuestros protagonistas**

* * *

><p><strong>1º Capítulo: <strong>

Miro a mi hija que ajena a la realidad que se cierne sobre nosotros, se distrae mirando el paisaje que vamos dejando atrás conforme avanza la velocidad del coche.

Tengo pensada llevarla a los Hamptons. Es un sitio que ella desconoce, ya que nunca llegué a mencionarle que había adquirido una nueva casa allí.

Por suerte al comprar la casa, se me ocurrió la flamante idea de hacerlo desde la única cuenta bancaria que nunca llegué a compartir con Elisabeth, por lo que fue la única propiedad de la que no pudo sacar tajada durante los trámites de ese endemoniado divorcio.

Con ambas manos al volante, me permito pararme a pensar un par de segundos en todo lo que tuve que ceder, para conseguir quedarme con lo verdaderamente valioso para mí, y esto me lleva a girar brevemente la cabeza para mirar a Alexandra que al punto de ser consciente de como la miro esboza una enorme sonrisa.

No dice nada, pero me mira con esos ojitos de cachorrito que utiliza cuando quiere llevarme a su terreno y adivino que está deseando formularme la pregunta, así que se la contesto de antemano.

-Ya no falta mucho para llegar

Asiente risueña mientras escuchó como se le escapa una sonrisilla infantil y se recuesta en su silla.

Vuelvo a centrarme poniendo, ahora sí, los cinco sentidos sobre esa carretera que nos aleja de esos recuerdos algo macabros, para regalarnos unos nuevos. Hoy empieza nuestra vida. Nuestra historia. Una en la que lo único que ansío encontrar es tranquilidad.

No necesito nada más. Tengo un hogar en el que poder criar a mi hija y la tengo a ella a mi lado, sabiendo que no habrá juez ni abogado que pueda arrebatármela, tras la renuncia de Elisabeth a hacerse cargo de ella.

Es cierto que ahora mismo no podré darle todos los caprichos que antes podía permitirme, o que tal vez no tenga la experiencia que tienen otros padres que llevan ejerciendo en ese rol por años. Pero sé a ciencia cierta que los ingredientes básicos para que esto funcione los tenemos ambos.

El camino se retrasa conforme va cayendo la noche y las carreteras se colapsan de conductores que inician el regreso a casa, por lo que para cuando llegamos a nuestra nueva casa, Alexandra lleva dormida un par de horas.

Aparco en paralelo a la entrada, quito la llave del contacto y cojo a mi hija en brazos, cerrando la puerta trasera con el pie.

Haciendo malabarismos consigo abrir la puerta de la entrada y al entrar quedo impresionado con las magnitudes del jardín. Es cierto que concerté una cita con los anteriores dueños para ver la vivienda, pero de esa cita ha pasado casi un año y viviendo con una mujer como Elisabeth, indudablemente hay temas que quedan relegados al olvido y este fue uno de ellos.

Camino hasta la puerta de entrada y recoloco a Alexandra para poder maniobrar con el cerrojo que no me lo pone igual de fácil que el anterior.

Tras varios intentos consigo que ceda y me recibe un interior oscuro que desprende un fuerte olor a lavanda. Busco el interruptor y al ver la distribución de la casa, comienzan a volver los recuerdos.

Recuerdo como me comentaron los anteriores propietarios que al mudarse a Europa no iban a poder hacer uso de los muebles, preguntándome si pese a ello, prefería que los retirasen o podían dejarlos allí. Hice bien en pedir que se quedasen, ya que tal vez más adelante pueda reformar todo el interior a mi gusto o al de mi hija, pero ahora mismo un gasto que pueda ahorrarme, se traduce en menos horas extras trabajando y más tiempo compartido con la renacuaja.

Subo las escaleras que comunican el hall con la segunda planta y comienzo a recorrer el pasillo de la derecha intentando hacer memoria de si era exactamente en ese lado.

Una puerta con las letras que conforman el nombre de mi hija me confirman que efectivamente, era esa la habitación que buscaba. Abro la puerta con cuidado y me sumerjo en el océano. O bueno, en un intento del mismo.

Las paredes pintadas en tonalidades azules y verdes, con esos retoques en blanco, pretenden imitar la sucesión de olas. En la parte baja recreé una sucesión de caracolas o conchas marinas, reservando la parte superior para los peces y delfines, que la vuelven loca.

No quedó lo bien que me hubiese gustado, pero también es cierto que no contaba con el tiempo suficiente.

Recuerdo como para recrear la habitación de mi hija, tuve que rechazar una reunión con uno de los más prestigiosos escritores italianos.

¿Y se preguntarán, pero es que no dispones de libertad y tiempo libre para poder compaginar trabajo y ocio? Supongo que sólo puedo decirles que esa es otra de las cosas que pierdes cuando eres joven e insensato y te casas a lo loco con una mujer como Elisabeth.

En ese momento mi hija se remueve en brazos y noto que se ha levantado.

-¿Qué tal dormilona? – le preguntó mirando esos ojos azules que intenta enfocar en los míos

-¿Ya hemos llegado? – me pregunta frotándose los ojos

-¿Tú que crees?

Retira las manitas abriendo los ojos de nuevo y sonrío divertido al ver como el asombro y la ilusión se acentúan, reflejándose en esa carita tan pequeña y perfecta a partes iguales.

Mira su cama sin poder evitar soltar un "¡Oh!" que me hace sentir el mejor de los padres.

Baja de mis brazos, acercándose hasta ésta y se queda observándola con atención.

Al fin de cuentas, no deja de ser una cama de madera con estilo de transatlántico. Colocándole el colchón en la parte de la cubierta, di forma de pequeños camarotes a los cajones que tiene debajo, colocándoles pequeños espejos redondos y una escalera fija que parte del suelo y queda fijada en la parte donde ella tiene su cama.

Aproveché la parte delantera para construir con el mismo tipo de madera, una proa improvisada compuesta de baldas, en las que viajan su gran perdición; todo tipo de peluche en relación al agua.

Se gira mirándome con los ojos vidriosos y se lanza a mis piernas a punto de romper a llorar.

-Campeona, ¿va a llorar la capitana del barco? – le preguntó agachándome a su altura

-Gracias papi.

Me abraza tan fuerte del cuello, que temo que cualquier día de estos termine dejándome en el sitio, pero río al saber que la he impresionado y emocionado.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir, mañana nos llega un día muy muy especial por delante, ¿no te parece? – comento cuando veo cómo se instala en su alfombra con uno de sus nuevos peluches.

Me mira poniendo morritos, pero sabe que en los temas concernientes al sueño, papá no cede. Así que termina asintiendo mientras se incorpora dejando su peluche y buscando su pijama.

La ayudo a cambiarse, volviendo a sorprenderme con sus avances. Todavía no me creo lo mayor que ya se me ha hecho para algunas cosas.

Soltamos la coleta y tras desenredar el pelo se despide dándome un beso y sube por las escaleras de su cama.

-Bonas noches papá – susurra con una de las mejillas apoyada en su almohada

-Buenas noches renacuaja – le respondo, entornando un poco la puerta.

Entro a la habitación de enfrente y observo el panorama.

No puede decirse que la habitación en sí no esté bien acondicionada, es sólo que ese naranja en las paredes, no sé yo si me llama demasiado.

Me cambio de ropa y me coloco el pijama, metiéndome a la cama. Pasa un minuto, dos, tres y no puedo evitar soltar un suspiro de placer.

Hace 7 años que no puedo disfrutar de una noche así. Sin voces. Sin chillos. Sin palabras malsonantes que conlleven el inicio de una disputa verbal. 7 años en los que esa personalidad que mostraba de puertas de casa para fuera, era sólo una vía de escape, una imagen equivoca de lo que luego me tocaba ser. Todavía los 2 primeros años fueron soportables, sin embargo todo empeoró cuando llegó Alexandra.

Elisabeth tenía metida en la cabeza la idea de ser madre. Yo sin embargo, soy de los que piensa que los niños no están pensados para todo tipo de personas.

Las ansias por ser madre fueron creciendo por días, creciendo de un modo que me llevó a pensar en que tal vez, ese cambio de carácter radical tras la boda, volvería a su cauce con un bebé a su cargo.

Craso error el mío. No sólo no le devolvió el carácter jovial y alegre, sino que acentuó ese carácter avinagrado, haciendo que sus formas se volviesen más hoscas.

Al parecer, nuestra hija; esa que tanto tiempo estuvo buscando tener, sólo era una carga que no le reportaba beneficio de ningún tipo.

Era una molestia despierta, pero también si la niña dormía. Le fastidiaba tener que darle el pecho, pero prepararle los biberones era igual de cansino y ¿cambiarle los pañales?

Ya me lo dejó claro tras el primer mes, ella no estaba para limpiar el culo a alguien o algo que sólo se dedicaba a comer, dormir y defecar.

Lo irónico de la situación, es que fue cuando tuve que poner distancia de por medio entre ella y mi hija, cuando todo se torció más en nuestra relación.

No quería separarse de nuestra hija y poder ofrecerle una infancia mejor, o al menos una más tranquila, pero tampoco quería ser la responsable de ser ella la que le proporcionase una así.

Ella dejó de trabajar al enterarse que estaba embarazada y al ser consciente de la fama que poco a poco yo iba adquiriendo, nunca se replanteó el volver a su trabajo.

Yo nunca se lo recriminé, pero al ser la única fuente de ingresos de la familia, yo tampoco podía permitirme el dedicarme a vivir de nuestros ahorros y dejar el trabajo para poder encargarme de criar a Alexandra.

Me tocó tirar de mi madre, así pues mientras yo estaba trabajando o me tocaba viajar, mi hija crecía bajo la custodia y vigilancia de mi madre y en los periodos en los cuales yo podía estar en casa, la teníamos con nosotros.

Me esforcé porque las formas de Elisabeth cuando estaba Alexandra delante fuesen las debidas, pero sé que la situación vivida le ha tenido que dejar secuelas, aunque en apariencia se la ve como una niña totalmente normalizada.

En la guardería tenía su grupo de amigos y a lo largo de su desarrollo no ha presentado problemas en cuanto a sus relaciones interpersonales o en cuanto a la manera de autorregular su temperamento, pero como padre no puedo evitar preguntarme una y otra vez si en verdad hice lo correcto o pude hacer más porque ella no hubiese tenido que pasar por lo que, en el fondo, de uno u otro modo, ambos hemos pasado.

Todavía guardo en la mente, ese momento y esa conversación con Elisabeth en lo referente a la custodia de la niña.

"_Nunca la tendrás contigo. Me encargaré de que el precio sea tan alto, que no accedas a pagarlo"_

"_Nunca la has querido, ¿verdad?"_

"_¿Y eres tú el que me hace pregunta?, ¿El mismo que la separo de mi lado?"_

Todo su amor maternal se resumió en la totalidad de dinero invertido en las cuentas bancarias conjuntas, en la mitad del coche, en el apartamento de Carolina y en el loft que teníamos en el centro de Nueva York.

Acabo saliéndose con la suya. Así que ahora mismo mi presente y futuro económico se compone de préstamos e hipotecas, que todavía no sé cuánto tiempo me llevará pagar.

Decido dejar de pensar en el pasado y empezar a hacerlo en el presente y al mirar el despertador que tengo colocado en la mesilla de la derecha y ver la hora, creo que lo mejor será dormir unas horas. Mañana tengo pensado celebrar el cumpleaños de Alexandra en el parque de atracciones que se encuentra a tres manzanas de la urbanización en la que está situada nuestra nueva casa y sé que será un día agotador, no sólo para mi renacuaja.

- xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Me levanto cuando los rayos de sol vaticinan otro día de verano impresionante y me doy una ducha rápida, vistiéndome con un bañador y la camiseta de manga corta por la parte de encima. Hago la cama y salgo de la habitación pasando por la de mi princesa. Definitivamente sigue dormida.

Bajo las escaleras y abro la nevera. En ese momento vuelvo a dar gracias a Dios, por haberse ocurrido llevar comida en el coche, ya que lógicamente encontramos la nevera vacía.

Abro el brik de leche y cogiendo dos vasos vierto cierta cantidad en ambos, metiéndolos al microondas al mismo tiempo. Acabo echando cola-cao en ambos y doy vueltas con las cucharas mientras sacó un paquete de galletas y otro de magdalenas.

Cuando ya está todo preparado, coloco ambos vasos en una de las manos, agarrando los paquetes con la otra y salgo de la cocina.

Empiezo a subir las escaleras sin reparar en la presencia de mi hija, por lo que al chocar, ambos acabamos empapados en chocolate.

-Pero, pero, pero – dejo todo en una esquina de la escalera cogiéndola inmediatamente en brazos - ¿te parece bonita la manera de darme los buenos días?

Las cosquillas rápidamente tienen el efecto esperado y rompe a reír a carcajadas pidiéndome que pare.

Al hacerlo le beso el pelo ahora mojado de leche y cola-cao – ¿pero es que ya has olvidado el día que es?

Me mira risueña, enfocando sus ojos azul cielo en los míos y se muerde el labio inferior pasando sus cortos bracitos por mi cuello – mi cumple

-Vaya, vaya, ya me empezaba a preocupar pensando que Dory se había comido a mi hija.

Me mira frunciendo el ceño, dándome a entender que intenta comprender esa frase y rio de nuevo lanzándola al aire tantas veces como años cumple – felicidades terremoto

-¿Baño con papá y desayuno?, ¿O primero desayuno y luego baño?

-Baño baño – dice sin pensárselo mucho.

Bañarnos nos lleva menos de media hora, aunque despegarla de su adorada bañera ya me genera una cara de "odio" por su parte, que pronto se remplaza por una de intriga cuando le digo que le tengo preparada una sorpresa.

-¿Qué sorpresa? – pregunta con los ojos haciéndoles chispas

-¡Ahhhh, no puedo contártela!

Desayuna mirándome fijamente

-¿Y ahora?

Sonrío – cuando termines nos vamos a por ella

-Ya está – me dice a los dos minutos con ese bigote blanco por encima de los labios que tanta gracia me hace verle

-Ven aquí anda.

Le limpio la cara y cojo las llaves saliendo por la puerta.

Apenas acabamos de doblar la calle cuando llega el primer "¿Queda mucho?"

* * *

><p>El calor de esa mañana hace insoportable el poder trabajar, o el hacerlo cómoda.<p>

Los niños se agolpan en la fila de la entrada esperando por su pulsera que les dé vía libre para pasar uno de los mejores días de su vida.

Admiro la inocencia que poseen y que los adultos hemos perdido con el paso del tiempo. Miro a mi compañero. Veo que interactúa ya con uno de ellos. Admiro su capacidad de empatía con los más pequeños. Sólo llevamos 6 meses juntos, pero a lo largo de los mismos no deja de sorprenderme.

-Eh, creo que el deber nos llama – le digo cuando un joven guarda de seguridad de ese parque de atracciones nos hace gestos con la mano pidiéndonos que nos acerquemos

A regañadientes se sitúa a mi par - ¿Has visto la vitalidad que tienen? – me pregunta fascinado

-Son niños Espo – le respondo dejando claro una vez más que no soy demasiado partidaria de los mismos

-Verás como no dices lo mismo cuando tengas los propios – me responde antes de colocarnos frente al guarda que nos saluda con algo de chulería invitándonos a pasar.

-¿En qué podemos ayudarles? – pregunta con retintín tras esto, al parecer poco enterado de por dónde va el motivo de nuestra "visita"

-Creemos que el cabecilla de una de las bandas juveniles de tráfico de drogas más sonadas en estos últimos tiempos, realiza sus intercambios aquí – se adelanta Espo poniendo pose de poli malo que hace rebajar los humos al joven

-Nosotros… no...no estábamos enterados de algo así.. – responde bastante achantando, dejando la prepotencia inicial de lado

-¿Podemos hablar con el propietario del parque? – pregunto ahora yo esperando librarme cuanto antes del que al fin de cuentas no deja de ser un adolescente, chulo y prepotente, con aires de superioridad generados únicamente por haber obtenido un trabajo así prácticamente sin terminar sus estudios.

-Mi padre ahora mismo está de viaje, pero mi tío y yo somos los que estamos al mando del sitio

Trago saliva y me recolocó las gafas soltando un bufido mientras nos conduce a una de las casetas del fondo.

* * *

><p>Llegó con Alexandra y al ver la interminable fila para acceder a las instalaciones del parque, me replanteo cambiar los planes.<p>

Sin embargo en ese momento mi hija ve las atracciones y me mira ilusionada:

-¿Vamos a un parque de atracciones?

Sonrío - ¿te apetece?

Asiente enérgicamente con la cabeza y me reta a una carrera hasta el final de la fila. Dándole ventaja corro tras ella.

Rápidamente abren las otras dos entradas para acceder al parque y la cola va disminuyendo a pasos agigantados hasta que nos toca a nosotros.

-¿Cuántos años tiene? – me pregunta la joven que nos atiende – lo pregunto porque los menores de 5 años no pagan la entrada

-Cuatro – respondo convencido – tiene cuatro

Y desde luego no me da tiempo a arrepentirme de haber dado esa respuesta tras el sablazo que recibo por sacar mi entrada.

-¿Por dónde empezamos? – le pregunto a Alexandra que no deja de mirar en todas las direcciones sin decantarse por una en especial

-El tobogán de agua – dice decidiéndose en ese momento

-Entonces, vamos allá

Cogiéndola en volandas la coloco en mi espalda y conseguimos avanzar entre la multitud.

Me siento en la parte alta del tobogán con la espalda de mi hija apoyada sobre mi pecho, asegurándome por décimo tercera vez de que esa posición no es peligrosa para la niña cuando la presión del tobogán nos haga terminar cayendo a la piscina.

-Le aseguro que no entraña ningún tipo de peligro – me repite la joven socorrista empatizando con nosotros.

Da el punto de salida y nos sumergimos en una sucesión de curvas con agua que vuelven loca a la renacuaja para acabar al final saliendo a flote a la superficie.

-Otra vez, otra vez – me pide tras esto

Nos montamos una serie de veces, hasta que aburrida de la atracción, me hace pasar a la siguiente.

Todo va bien hasta que en un momento dado la sucesión de niños y adultos, hace que nuestras manos se suelten por unos instantes. Instantes que yo veo ínfimos e insignificantes, pero que resultan cruciales para que mi hija desaparezca sin dejar rastro.

Al comienzo me lo tomo como un juego, yo mejor que nadie conozco a Alexandra y lo revoltosa que es. Seguramente este en la atracción que se encuentra a unos pasos esperando la fila, así que me dirijo hacía allí.

La busco con la mirada, llamándola una y otra vez mientras camino por entre los padres y niños que componen la fila. Pero el silencio y las miradas de algunos de los adultos son mi única respuesta.

Elevo la voz ampliando mi búsqueda a la atracción anterior y posterior a ésta en la que me encuentro, recibiendo el mismo resultado.

Empiezo a sentir unos sudores fríos y un nudo en el estómago, pero decido respirar hondo y no perder la cordura tan rápido.

Algunos de esos adultos iniciales que antes me miraban con recelo, ahora empiezan a percatarse de mi situación y se acercan para ofrecer ayuda.

Las preguntas comienzan a sucederse rápidamente y mi agobio crece escalando escalafones rápidamente.

-Creo que lo mejor que podríamos hacer sería separarnos, para acortar la búsqueda. El parque no es excesivamente grande, por lo que tendría que resultar relativamente sencillo dar con una niña tan pequeña – se escucha comentar en ese momento a una de las voces del grupo.

Me miran esperando mi conformidad y decidimos hacerlo así.

-Vamos, la encontraremos – me dice dándome una palmada en el hombro a modo de ánimo uno de los hombres que va en el mismo grupo que el mío

Intento mantenerme sereno, pero se escucha tanto y tan malo últimamente en la televisión y la prensa, que inconscientemente parte de mis pensamientos se van a ese tipo de noticias que tan de moda hemos tenido estos últimos tiempos en Nueva York.

Va pasando los minutos y Alexandra no aparece en ninguna de las filas o atracciones pensadas para los más pequeños. Hay un conjunto de piscinas infantiles, que también inspeccionamos con cuidado y detalle, obteniendo el mismo éxito que el obtenido en las atracciones.

-Megafonía – grita una de las madres que se han sumado a la búsqueda de mi hija – podíamos dar el aviso a los guardas del parque. En casos así, siempre se ha obtenido buenos resultados.

Corro dejándome la vida en cada zancada hasta las casetas de la entrada al parque y rápidamente doy el aviso a uno de los guardas que me pide el nombre de la niña y una descripción física.

Pocos segundos después el anuncio salta a través de los altavoces propagándose por el parque

"_Se ha perdido niña de 5 años rubia y de ojos azules. Lleva un bañador de dos piezas en tonos azules y responde al nombre de Alexandra Rodgers. Si alguien la ve, acompáñenla a las casetas situadas en la entrada al parque, por favor"_

La angustia me atenaza el pecho y la impotencia me hace sentir ganas de sollozar. El guarda me mira con compasión, repitiendo el mismo discurso que ya me han dicho todos:

"_Mantenga la calma. Seguro que aparecerá de un momento a otro"_

¡No quiero mantener la calma!. Miro el reloj de muñeca. Han pasado más de 25 minutos y mi hija sigue sin aparecer. Necesito gritar, necesito seguir manteniendo la cordura, necesito pensar que está bien y que no le ha pasado nada… ¡Necesito tantas cosas!

* * *

><p>Escucho el anuncio por megafonía y decido mantenerme callada mientras observo cómo Esposito empieza a tragar saliva mirando en todas direcciones.<p>

Frunzo el ceño torciendo los labios:

-¿Puedes decirme a qué te dedicas? – le pregunto con un tono dulce pero de duda al mismo tiempo

-¿Acaso no acabas de oírlo? Se ha perdido a una niña de 5 años – me responde sin dejar su nueva tarea

-No, no – le digo cogiéndole del brazo – no pretenderás que además de ejercer nuestro trabajo, nos dediquemos a buscar niños, ¿verdad?

Me mira como si le hubiese propinado la mayor de las bofetadas y se zafa de mi agarre mirándome con ese tipo de mirada que lo dicen todo, sin decir nada.

Resoplo mientras veo como se aleja a grandes zancadas y sin pensármelo demasiado, decido echar una carrera para darle alcance

-Lo siento – resoplo tragando saliva cuando me sitúo a su altura – yo mejor que nadie debería saber lo que supone para ti todo el tema en relación a los niños – perdóname por ser tan gilipollas y bocazas

Esas palabras le hacen suavizar las facciones de su cara y me mira entre divertido y molesto al mismo tiempo:

-¿Nuestra joven inspectora utilizando esas palabras?

Ruedo los ojos dedicándole una mirada asesina y sonríe. Sin embargo el momento se ve interrumpido cuando vemos a unos pasos al joven que andamos buscando.

Me adelanto para ir a por él cuando noto como esta vez, es Espo el que me frena a mí.

-¿Piensas dejarlo escapar? – le pregunto sin entender el motivo de que me haya frenado

-Deja que sea yo el que actúe.

Esa frase hace que lo mire de otro modo, con la furia reflejada en mi mirada. Odio cuando va de machito por la vida y sé, que él lo sabe.

Sé que me saca 3 años y que soy relativamente nueva en el equipo, pero me he encargado de demostrarles a todos a través de los casos que se han ido presentando, que soy igual de capaz que cualquier hombre, de ejercer un trabajo así.

-¿Te has cabreado? – me pregunta segundos después al ver que no hago ningún comentario

-Ahora mismo debería de preocuparte más, el traficante que tienes a unos pasos – contestó intentando sonar neutral y calmada

-Ya, pero me preocupa más mi compañera

-Estoy bien Espósito, ahora vete a por ese tío o te juro que seré yo la que lo haga y no habrá fuerza humana que consiga detener mi cometido

Esboza una sonrisa meneando la cabeza y se aleja caminando hacia donde todavía se encuentra el joven, de espaldas a nosotros.

Me quedo en la retaguardia preparada para defender a mi compañero, en el caso de que la situación termine torciéndose y entonces me parece oírlo.

Al comienzo lo doy por una alucinación, ya que no vuelve a repetirse el sonido, pero a los pocos instantes reaparece con mayor fuerza que la primera vez.

Parece un grito de auxilio.

Vuelvo a mirar al frente y observó la situación. Espo habla con el joven y por lo que parece a ojos de terceros, tiene la situación bastante controlada. Intento por todos medios que me dirija la mirada en algún momento, pero no lo logro, así que tragando saliva intento guiarme por mi instinto.

Instinto que finalmente me hace decantarme por esa petición de auxilio, cuando el timbre de esa sucesión de chillos, me deja ver que se deben de tratar de unos provenientes de un niño.

Intento situar la procedencia de los mismos, pero en ese momento se escucha un chillido mucho más agudo que los anteriores y tras esto, se hace el silencio.

Voy a volver a la retaguardia al ver que ya no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, y entonces me viene como en forma de fogonazo a la mente, ese aviso por megafonía.

¿Y si esos gritos procedían de esa niña?, ¿Y si está en peligro?

Quiero gritar su nombre, pero no me atrevo a hacerlo. Puede que este con alguien y puede que ese alguien no sea la persona más adecuada.

Mientras decido que paso dar, me dirijo hacia los baños y al ir a entrar, choco con un hombre alto y corpulento que agarra a su hija de la mano.

Le doy los buenos días y me quedo en shock un par de segundos antes de proseguir, sin comprender ni yo misma el motivo. Una vez dentro del servicio de señoras, me coloco en uno de los lavabos, abriendo uno de los grifos y refrescándome la cara y, es entonces cuando comprendo el motivo.

La niña que acompañaba al hombre, llevaba con una chaqueta de otoño que le cubría el cuerpo y la cabeza, no se le veía la cara ya que iba mirando hacia el suelo, pero por debajo de la misma, solo asomaban unas piernas cortas y pequeñas y unas chancletas de piscina.

Esa imagen me hace temerme lo peor y rápidamente salgo corriendo del baño. La multitud me retrasa la búsqueda, pero finalmente lo diviso. Se encuentra sólo a unos cuantos pasos de una de las salidas del parque.

"_Esta en tu mano salvarla Beckett" –_ me repite una y otra vez el subconsciente mientras inicio un spring como el que ni siquiera en mis mejores pruebas físicas he conseguido hacer.

-¡Cierren las salidas del parque! – grito con fuerza intentando que mi voz se escuche por encima del barullo organizado en el parque cuando veo que él ha llegado a la puerta de salida y es cuestión de meros instantes el que se salga con la suya – policía de Nueva York, cierren las salidas – repito ahora valiéndome del silbato.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Más corto, más largo?, ¿Gustó la historia?<strong>

**¿Cada cuánto suele publicarse por aquí? De cualquier modo, el próximo lunes les traigo el segundo. **


End file.
